Been Here Before?
by AnimeCat
Summary: Hilde basher!! DO NOT flame me for something as stupid as this! I like Hilde and all that, its just fun to bash people. Hilde takes Duo out for a night on the town! Some FREAKY yaoi is included, R&R!!!


AnimeCat: Hullo! I've got another fic!! Another humor one, just cuz they do so well! ^_^  
  
Warnings: Er....Hilde bashing. I just wanted to do this...  
Wufei bashing. Don't worry, I'm not a chronic Wufei-basher. I'm doing this for a "friend" *grins evilly*. That's the last time he's calling me Stupid Onna...*grumbles*  
Quatre-bashing. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO QUAT-CHAN??? Dear God!! You'll see...  
  
Pairings: DM/HS...ick ick ick...I HATE DM/HS normally, but since I bash her I tolerate it this time! ^_^  
Er...some 2+5? Hate that too...but whatever...all for the sake of humor!  
I'm guessing there's some serious yaoi thing in this fic...  
  
Review!!!  
  
@-------  
  
Been Here Before?  
_  
  
Hilde finshed applying her makeup and stepped away from the mirror. She gave a flashy smile for herself and gave herself an appraising look. Tonight was a special night! Since Duo was working so hard at the Salvage Yard, she decided she'd take him for a night on the town, and maybe something later on...(*AC throws up in little brown paper bag at the thought*)  
  
She sat down at the kitchen counter and mentally went over her plans.   
  
First item, dinner. Nice, romantic place a few blocks away...  
  
Second item, something fun...well...screw the fun, that could wait. She giggled.   
  
Third item, she'd take him to a strip joint for something a little different. She might be a little weirded out by this, but Duo had been working so hard! Coming in after long days all tired...too tired for...well, never mind.  
  
And finally...home, for a good ending to the night.  
  
And then the door opened, Duo was finally home at a decent time, and Hilde glomped him.  
  
"Er...Hilde?" He mumbled. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm just happy to see you!!" She said eagerly. "Come on! We're going out for the night! Let's do something different!"  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head with a blank expression. "Um...sure, ok. Where to?"  
  
Hilde smiled and dragged him out of the house...by the braid.   
  
We'll assume this was very painful.  
  
_  
  
They finally got to the strip joint. Duo had been a little distant all night, so Hilde hoped this would perk him up before they got home.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Duo asked, shocked.   
  
"Come on, Duo...lets go inside. You've been working too hard, you need a break." She said eagerly.   
  
Duo scratched the back of his head and shrugged. At the door, a man with dark hair and eyes in tight spandex pants but no shirt(*fangirls all drool*) opens the door for them, smiling cheerily at Duo.  
  
"Hey, Duo." He said. Duo and Hilde walked inside and Hilde looked at Duo.  
  
"Do you know him, Duo?" Hilde questioned in bewilderment. Surely Duo hadn't been here before!  
  
"I sold an engine to him once," Duo shrugged. "Nice guy."  
  
"Oh," Hilde nodded. They stopped at the bar for some drinks, and the man at the counter waved to Duo. Hilde kind of stared at him because what he was wearing /really/ didn't compliment his looks. Skin-tight black leather pants, chain for a belt, no shirt but a open black leather vest, spiked collar and spiked bracelets on his wrists. With that Angel's face, he /really/ looked out of place.  
  
"What's up, Duo?" The man said, cleaning the counter. "Want the usual?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Duo said, and gestured at Hilde. "Same for her."   
  
Duo led Hilde to an empty booth.  
  
"Duo," Hilde glowered. "Have you been here before?? How would that guy know what you wanted to drink??"  
  
"Quatre also serves me lunch across the street from the Yard, Hilde. Don't spazz out." Duo breezed. Hilde nodded, still a little wondering.   
  
Then came along the problem.  
  
A drag queen with dark eyes and hair in a tight ponytail wearing a rather revealing outfit came over and sat on Duo's lap. Hilde's jaw dropped to the table.  
  
"Hi Duo-baby," The he/she/thing we know as Wufei said, "Want your usual table dance?"  
  
Duo squirmed, looking over his/her's/it's shoulder at Hilde. "Um....not tonight, Sammy..."(1)  
  
Hilde grabbed her purse and stormed out. Duo threw he/she/it off his lap to the floor and ran after Hilde, calling for her.  
  
She got outside and stopped a cab. She got in and Duo followed her. She instantly gave him an earful.   
  
The cabby looked over his shoulder and stared at Hilde with his one eye not covered with hair. He shook his head disappointedly.  
  
"Damn, Duo, you sure picked up a mean one tonight."  
  
@-------  
  
*in authoress realm, chibi Duo is trying to restrain chibi Quatre as he comes at AnimeCat with big knife. she sticks her tongue out at him*  
  
chibi Quatre: What did you do to me, AC????  
  
AnimeCat: *sticks out tongue* What I'll eventually do to everyone. Bashing is fun and I'll bash everyone in turn.  
  
chibi Quatre: AHHHHH!! *tries to jump AnimeCat but chibi Duo holds him back and wrestles him to the ground*   
  
AnimeCat: *turns to readers as the chibis struggle in the background* Well? What do you think?? Will you tell me by reviewing? PLEASE??  
  
1-This was for revenge purposes, no one pay me any mind. ~_^   
  
Read and Review!  
Ja ne! 


End file.
